


Don't Open Your Eyes

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked sleepily.</p><p>“One, well, it didn’t exactly go as planned, and two, I should bail before you wake up,” Wade answered automatically before what was actually happening hit him like a ton of bricks. “Shit. You already woke up, didn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Open Your Eyes

When Wade woke up with to Peter’s sleeping face, he immediately turned onto his back and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He thought of two things.

One, their first time together didn’t really went out as planned, and trust him, Wade had planned that  _a lot_. He wanted it to be slow and tender, after at least three dates, preferably with a legal document confirming Peter’s consent, and basically a whole deal different from what had actually happened. It was frantic and heated, caused mostly by tension and adrenaline rush, and they didn’t talk about it at all. They simply did it. Many, many times, mind you, the only noise filling the dark of the night being their ragged breaths and torn out moans.

Which, coincidentally, lead to the problem number two. Wade didn’t dream of good-old fashioned dates only because he was a hopeless romantic at heart. In truth, it was probably the most reasonable plan Wade had ever come up with. The dates were meant to prepare Peter for the worst – Wade’s face. But, well, as all of Wade’s plans, it didn’t work out. Not to say they had sex fully clothed, but it was one thing to feel Wade’s scarred skin, and another to see his face. People were creatures depending mainly on their sense of sight, bitten by radioactive spiders or not.

So even if given that Peter seemed to have no problem whatsoever touching Wade, he could still completely freak out waking up to the mortifying sight of Wade’s face. Wade didn’t want to be here when it happened.

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked sleepily.

“One, well, it didn’t exactly go as planned, and two, I should bail before you wake up,” Wade answered automatically before what was actually happening hit him like a ton of bricks. “Shit. You already woke up, didn’t you?”

“Wow, didn’t take for you for a hit-and-run guy, Wade,” Peter said, strangely amused. “I really hoped you would still respect me in the morning.”

Wade glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye, not daring to turn his face to him. Peter’s eyes were still closed and a small smile was dancing on his lips. Well, that explained the lack of screaming and maiming. He took a deep breath and silently prayed Peter wouldn’t open his eyes before Wade could memorize his face.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked softly, and Peter only hummed, burying his face further into the pillow. “Don’t open your eyes for a while?”

Peter snorted and grinned, but nodded anyway, and Wade let out a breath he didn’t realized he was holding. He carefully turned onto his side and brought his face closer to Peter’s. He could hear Peter’s breath hitch and see his cheeks flush. He couldn’t help but smirk, because he was an asshole, but the corners of his lips quickly fell down.

Peter was  _beautiful_. He was so beautiful it hurt.

Wade moved closer, angling his head to nuzzle on Peter’s cheek. Peter laughed and squirmed a little, but didn’t move away. Wade kissed the same cheek, and then peppered Peter’s entire face with kisses. He kissed his nose, his eyes, his forehead, ear, jaw, chin. By the time his lips hovered over Peter’s, he was half on top of Peter, who ended up completely on his back, and Peter was flat out giggling like a school girl, his eyes still wired shut. Wade leaned down and let their breaths mingle, their lips barely touching.

“You smell disgusting,” Peter chuckled.

“You too,” Wade whispered and sealed their lips together. That was the kiss Wade was hoping would be their first – a slow, wet slide of lips, an unhurried kiss that seemed to  _mean_  something.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Peter gasped when Wade finally pulled out.

“Can I convince you not to?”

Something in Wade’s tone of voice must have tipped Peter off, because he frowned. Talk about killing the mood. As soon as Wade noticed Peter’s eyelids crack open, he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, back turned to Peter.

“What’s going on, Wade?” Peter asked, his voice cold and annoyed, and wasn’t that the Peter knew and… knew. He could hear the bed creak, which probably meant Peter sat up and was burning holes in Wade’s naked scarred back. “Wade, I’m talking to you.”

“I hear you, Petey,” Wade sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Believe it or not, I’m not actually being incredibly rude and insensitive right now, I’m saving you the sight of-”

Wade’s words were cut off but his own gasp when Peter flung his web at Wade’s head and pulled. Before he knew it, Wade landed on his back, his head between Peter’s knees, Peter’s angry face hovering over his.

“Don’t even think about it,” Peter gritted through his teeth, and swiftly moved to straddle Wade’s stomach, caging his face with his hands placed on the mattress. And then he just stared. His eyes roamed Wade’s face slowly, calmly, stopping from time to time on his eyes or lips. “I’m not stupid, Wade,” he said finally. “Nor am I that shallow. Get it into your thick skull. I don’t care about them.”

Wade sagged against the bed and grimaced. He wanted to believe Peter, but it was honestly one of the hardest things to believe, ever. And Wade had Loki convince him once that he was his father. He was pretty naïve, but not that naïve.

“You dated  _Black Cat_ , dude,” he whined, unable to convey all of his, completely justified if you asked him, inhibitions more accurately.

“Yeah, and she ditched me when I took off the mask, because Peter Parker wasn’t cool enough for her,” Peter snapped back. “You think I’m scum enough to do the same thing to you now? I may be a liar, but I’m not a hypocrite.”

“No, I didn’t mean-” Peter’s lips cut off the rest of the sentence and Wade’s surprised gasp soon turned into a shameless moan. Peter broke the kiss with an obscene  _smack_ , and Wade groaned.

“That discussion is pointless, so put that goddamned mouth of yours to better use or- There is no  _or_ actually, just put them to better use.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Wade mumbled grabbing Peter’s hips and flipped them over. Peter laughed as Wade slid between his legs and started biting his way down Peter’s stomach. “Breakfast to bed… Peter, you didn’t have to!”

“ _Better use_ , Wade.”

“Right. On it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my english i don't have a beta and i never read my fics after i write them i would delete them if i did


End file.
